windrunnerfandomcom-20200216-history
News and Events
Calculate your time from GMT +9 View the Timeline Please note that, for consistency, dates specified below will be according to server time (GMT +9). Please alter them to fit your timezone. Upcoming Events: Current Events: Past Events: Special Summer Event (August 18 to 21) Gold Bonus Event Get 50% more Bonus Gold every time you play! The more you play WIND runner, the more you'll line your pockets with Gold! No Score Event Send shoes to friends with No Score and get 5 rubies each time. Get up to 50 rubies. ''- As a sidenote, you will need 10 friends with 0 score. It does not appear that you can collect multiple times from the same friend.'' Best Friends Event Save up Friendly Points and get items. ''- 50 Friendly Points = 5 Shoes, 100 Friendly Points = 10,000 gold, 200 Friendly Points = 50 Rubies'' 4 Super Legends Emerge! 30% Discount sale! Just for now! (until 6pm Aug 18) New Super Legend Summon Pets -Baby Elk -Banana Man -Fenrir Supreme -Deer Flower Bonus Gold Event! Get 50% mroe Bonus Gold every time you play! The more you play WIND runner, the more you'll line your pockets with Gold! Play Count Event! Round2! (Aug 13 to 14) *Get Premium cards for playing 20 to 30 times *Get Normal Cards for playing 5 to 10 times Play Count Event! Round1! (Aug 11 to 12) *Get 1000 to 3000 Gold for every 5 play counts! *Play 30 times and get 10000 Gold in total! Double CP Event *Double CP for the World Ranking Rewards! (5/08/14 noon ~ 12/08/14 noon) *Collect lots of CP and draw a Relic! Limited Time Sale! *Character Cards are 20% off. Don't miss this chance to get a strong character! (Aug 7 to Aug 11) S-Rank Riding Pet Update! New Runestone Added! *'Bonus Rubies Campaign!!! (7/30/2014 - 8/4/2014)' ** You can get up to 75% bonus rubies!! limited offer! **New Riding Pets Released. **Riding Pet's Cost 20% off! Plus, Evolution fees 30% off!! Until 6 pm, Aug 4. **Hellhound: ***Triple Jump + Fireball Invincibility + Resurge **Pegasus: ***Glide + Fireball Invincibility + Resurge ** Runestone of Brightness - Increases Rainbow Star Bonus *'Character Card Sale! (7/25/2014 - 7/27/2014)' ** Character Cards are 20% off. Don't miss this chance to get a strong character! *'Friendly Points Event Now On! (7/21/2014 - 7/24/2014)' ** Earn 50 Friendly Points during this event and receive 5 shoes. Earn 100 Friendly Points and get 10,000 gold! Earn 200 Friendly Points and get 50 Rubies. *'Premier Summons Limited Time Sale! (7/18/2014 - 7/20/2014)' **''"Get 30% off the price when you perform a Premier Summon during this event. This is your chance to get some really powerful pets."'' *''"Running Event is Now On!"'' ( 15:00 July 14 to 23:59 July 17) **You will get various items depending on the total distance you ran during the event period! *''"20% Off Relics Sale Now On!"'' ( July 11 ~ July 13) **''"There's more! Get a Golden Treasure Chest right now and you're guaranteed a Relic."'' **The "more" is useful when you own more than 12 relics. Past that, you tend to fail frequently. So by exchanging rubies, you're guaranteed relics. **Can repeat the "more" as long as you have enough rubies. *''"Double CP Event is now on!"'' (8/07/14 noon ~ 15/07/14 noon) **''"The reward of World Ranking (CP) will be doubled!"'' **''"Don't miss out on this great opportunity to get more CP!"'' "Limited weekend Number of plays during the event!" (7/05/14 12:00am ~ 7/06/14 11:59pm) * "During the character per play, Get the card!" * "One normal card five times play, One normal card 10 times play, One Premier card at 20 times play, One Premier card in play 30 times." * In plain English, play games and receive: a normal card, a normal card, a premier card, and a premier card for 5 games, 10 games, 20 games, and 30 games played respectively. "Play many times and get some Gold!" (7/03/14 12:00am ~ 7/04/14 11:59pm) *''"Receive 1000 - 3000 for every 5 plays! This offer is good for up to 30 plays. Get up to 10,000 with this special offer."'' *Earn in order: 1,000 , 1,000 , 1,500 , 1,500 , 2,000 , 3,000 Premier Summons Limited Time Sale! (12:00 am 6/30/2014 - 11:00 pm 7/02/2014) *''"Get 30% off the price when you perform a Premier Summon during this event. This is your chance to get some really powerful pets."'' 30% Off All Riding Pets Super Sale!' ''6/27 - 11:00PM 6/28 * ''"Get 30% off the normal price for all Riding Pet Evolutions during this event! Evolve your Pet and run farther than ever!" * Level up costs remain the same. Friendly Points Event Now On! ( 6/23/2014 - [ / / ]) * Earn 50 Friendly Points during this event and receive 10 shoes. Earn 100 Friendly Points and get 20,000 gold! Earn 200 Friendly Points and get 100 Rubies. * Only earnable by friend techniques. Trading shoes etc. * In other words, earning friendly points through failing relic upgrades will not work. For those that don't realize it, there is a message on the failure screen that those friendly points do not count toward the daily limit or friendly points events. *'2 New powerful Runestones!' ** "Get 20% discount on Golden Treasure box! Only now!" (6/20 - 6/22) ** "Get a better score with these new relics" ** Runestone of Destiny - Increases Star Bonus Scores ** Runestone of Restoration - Increases Relay Scores * ''30% Off All Riding Pets Super Sale! 6/27 - 11:00PM 6/28 ** ''"Get 30% off the normal price for all Riding Pet Evolutions during this event! Evolve your Pet and run farther than ever!" ** Level up costs remain the same. * Friendly Points Event Now On! ( 6/23/2014 - [ / / ]) ** Earn 50 Friendly Points during this event and receive 10 shoes. Earn 100 Friendly Points and get 20,000 gold! Earn 200 Friendly Points and get 100 Rubies. ** Only earnable by friend techniques. Trading shoes etc. ** In other words, earning friendly points through failing relic upgrades will not work. For those that don't realize it, there is a message on the failure screen that those friendly points do not count toward the daily limit or friendly points events. *'2 New powerful Runestones!' ** "Get 20% discount on Golden Treasure box! Only now!" (6/20 - 6/22) ** "Get a better score with these new relics" ** Runestone of Destiny - Increases Star Bonus Scores ** Runestone of Restoration - Increases Relay Scores *'Character Card Sale (6/18/2014 - 6/19/2014 ?:?)' **There isn't any notice, however Character cards are currently on sale. Thanks to Mapanglaw27 for noticing. *'A-Rank Riding Pet Update (6/06/2014)' **New Riding Pets Released. Use Hyppogryph and Nine-Tailed Fox to run longer distances. **Nine-Tailed Fox: ***Triple Jump + Barrier ***After Evolving: Barrier upgrades to Resurge + Get a random item every 20sec **Hyppogryph ***Glide + Barrier ***After Evolving: Barrier upgrades to Resurge + Get a random item every 20sec *'30% evolution sale on select pets until 06/08 11:00 PM' **Evolve Pets for 30% less. For example, the Nine-tailed Fox or the Dragon can be evolved for 126 rubies instead of the usual 180 rubies. **Levelling costs remain the same. *'Premier Summons Limited Time Sale! (11:00 5/27/2014 - 11:00 5/30/2014)' **''"Get 30% off the price when you perform a Premier Summon during this event. This is your chance to get some really powerful pets."'' *'Friendly Points Event Now On! (00:00 5/22/2014 - 00:00 5/25/2014)' **''"Earn 50 Friendly Points during this event and receive 5 shoes. Earn 100 Friendly Points and get 10,000 gold! Earn 200 Friendly Points and get 50 Rubies. There's never been a better time to be a good friend!"'' **Only earnable by friend techniques. Trading shoes etc. **In other words, earning friendly points through failing relic upgrades will not work. For those that don't realize it, there is a message on the failure screen that those friendly points do not count toward the daily limit or friendly points events. For those that don't believe it, this has been tested. *'Limited Time Offer! (11am May 16 - 11am May 19)' **"Get 20% off all Character Card purchases during this event! Purchase now and DOUBLE your chances of getting a Cony card!" *'Double CP Promotion (5/13/2014 - 5/20/2014)' **''"Get double the CP when the World Ranking is reset on May 20. This means you could get up to 400 CP! You may also win Normal Relic Treasure Chests. It's time for some serious running in the World Ranking."'' **This is supposition, but it may be possible to earn up to 600 CP actually. Provided that the Legend Group actually exists, you are participating in that group, and you achieve 1st through 10th place. *'Grab Your Running Shoes Event (Midnight, May 1-Midnight May 6 GMT+9)' **''Log in during the event period and get 1 Start dash item for free! Run farther to get better presents. 50Km -> 10 shoes, 100Km -> 10,000 Gold, 150Km -> 3 Premiere Summon Ticket, 200Km -> 1 random A rank Character Card! Check your present box!'' '' '' *'Bonus Ruby Campaign!!!! (11 am, Apr 29-6 pm, May 2 GMT+9)' **''Great news: Bonus Rubies are back!! You can get up to 75% bonus rubies!! Limited offer! Don't miss this opportunity!'' *'Character Card Sale Extravaganza! (4pm April 28 - 4pm May 1)' **"Get 20% off all Character Card purchases during this event! Wait, there's more! Purchase now and DOUBLE your chances of getting a Cony card!" *'Added new character:' **''LINE character CONY(only available until6/02/2014)'' *'May Madness is about to begin! (11AM 4/25/2014 - 11AM 4/28/2014)' **''"Get 30% off All Premier Summons Event! ''''Get 30% off all Premier Summons during this event. Nothing says May Madness like a new Premier Pet!" *'30% Off All Riding Pets Super Sale! (11AM 4/21/2014 - 11AM 4/24/2014)' **''"Get 30% off the normal price for all Riding Pet purchases and Evolutions during this event! Evolve your Pet and run farther than ever!"'' *'Friendly Points Event Now On! (00:00 4/18/2014 - 23:59:59 4/19/2014)' **''"Earn 50 Friendly Points during this event and receive 5 shoes. Earn 100 Friendly Points and get 10,000 gold! Earn 200 Friendly Points and get 50 Rubies. There's never been a better time to be a good friend!"'' **Only earnable by friend techniques. Trading shoes etc. **In other words, earning friendly points through failing relic upgrades will not work. For those that don't realize it, there is a message on the failure screen that those friendly points do not count toward the daily limit or friendly points events. For those that don't believe it, this has been tested... -__-. *'Character Card Sale Extravaganza! (11AM 4/15/2014 - 6PM 4/17/2014)' **''"Get 20% off all Character Card purchases during this event! Wait, there's more! Purchase now and DOUBLE your chances of getting a Lilly card!"'' **No discount for card power ups, but card packs cost 20% less. *'Double CP Promotion (4/8/2014 - 4/14/2014)' **''"Get double the CP when the World Ranking is reset on April 14. This means you could get up to 400 CP! You may also win Normal Relic Treasure Chests. It's time for some serious running in the World Ranking."'' **In order to earn 400 CP at rankings reset, one would need to be in the 1st through 10th place in the Platinum group. *3/28/2014 **Fairy Elf Lily/Lilly Added ***A Rank / S Rank ***Collecting any item triggers magic stars for 10 seconds. ***12 times star bonus. **Relic System Added ***Equippable/Passive Upgrades ***Buyable with 100 CP or 15 Rubies. ***Can be upgraded with Gold (varies by level. Chance of failure.) or Rubies (100% success). ***Failures generate Friendly Points (Found at the bottom of Rankings) *3/27/2014 (11am) -> 3/30/2014 (11am) +9 - 30% off pet summons. *March Attendance *Feb 27, 28 & March 1st, 2nd: One Year Anniversary *Jan 23 - Season 2 Open **Season 2 Grand Opening Event (Jan 23 - Jan 24) ***+50 rubies earned for playing once. +100 rubies for earning 200 friendly points. ***Extended for 1 more day due to technical issues *(11 - 13:30)(GMT +9) Jan 23, 1014: System Maintenance *(11 am Jan. 17 to 11am Jan. 20) Purchase Character Cards before Jan 20 11am (GMT +9) and get them for 20% off. *4pm Feb 5 to 4pm Feb 9 (GMT + 9), Premier Summons are 30% off.